When disaster strikes, every second counts in preventing the loss of life or property. This is especially the case when dealing with floods where water can rise at alarming rates, engulfing entire towns, and destroying family belongings that have been collected over many generations. As a result, family heirlooms such as photographs, antiques, and other irreplaceable items risk being lost forever, without hope for recovery. This being the case, people are willing to go to great lengths to ensure the safety of their homes and belongings during floods caused by hurricanes, tornadoes, and floods. Unfortunately, with the exception of sandbags, dikes, and massive construction projects, there is little that can be done to protect ones home or building against the ravages of a flood. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which flood waters from natural disasters can be restricted from buildings and homes, in a manner that is quick, easy, and effective while doing it in a cost-effective manner.